Whitney Miller
| image = File:Whitney Miller 001.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = None | category = | gender = | base of operations = Crystal Lake | known relatives = Clay Miller (brother); Mrs. Miller (mother, deceased) | year of birth = 1983 (approx) Date approximated based upon the age of actress Amanda Righetti | year of death = Status unknown | first appearance = Friday the 13th (2009) | played by = Amanda Righetti }} Whitney Miller was a central character featured in Marcus Nispel's 2009 remake of Friday the 13th. She was played by actress Amanda Righetti. In the realm of slasher film archetypes, Whitney served as the "final girl" in the film though the climax of the movie leaves her survivor status somewhat ambiguous. The character is unique in that she is the only would-be victim in a Friday the 13th taken prisoner by the killer rather than be murdered outright. Biography Whitney Miller was the younger sister of Clay Miller. When their mother fell ill, Whitney was the one who volunteered to look after her. This caused the siblings a great amount of stress and they had a falling out. Clay left town and Whitney and he did not speak to one another for months. In the Spring of 2008, Whitney and her boyfriend Mike went on a hiking trip to Camp Crystal Lake with their friends Wade, Richie and Amanda. Whitney was uncomfortable leaving her mother with a live-in nurse and she was very reluctant to even go on the trip. That evening, Wade told the group about a twenty-year-old urban legend involving a crazy woman named Pamela Voorhees who murdered a group of counselors at the campground. As legend had it, Pamela's disfigured son Jason witnessed his mother being beheaded by a surviving counselor and grew up into a murderous psychopath himself, stalking the forests of Camp Crystal Lake. The story bothered Whitney, so Mike and she left the campfire to go for a walk. Their trek brought them to the old Voorhees house, which had fallen into severe disrepair. As they explored the house, they found an old black and white photograph of a young woman. Mike mused how much the woman in the photo resembled Whitney. They soon discovered however that the mysterious Jason Voorhees was more than just an urban legend. He was real and alive and still living within the crumbling home. Jason attacked Mike and Whitney from beneath a cellar, ultimately stabbing Mike multiple times. Whitney ran screaming from the house, but Jason caught up with her. Rather than kill her however, he instead dragged her back to his home and chained her in a dungeon within the tunnels that ran beneath his house and the rest of the campground. Whitney remained a eternal guest of Jason Voorhees for 20 years She didn't understand why Jason allowed her to stay but often showed her a cameo containing the photograph that Mike had presented to her earlier. The photograph was of Jason's mother. In June of that year, Jason returned from one of his sojourns and dropped a bag of materials at the floor near Whitney's feet. Inside were stacks of missing persons fliers with Whitney's picture on them. Jason had collected them as he came across them to discourage people from snooping around looking for hekr. Whitney felt a slight twinge of hope for she knew that it meant that at least someone was actively looking for her. Also inside the satchel was a GPS that had belonged to Wade. Once she was alone, she broke the GPS open, removed a spring and used it to pick the lock on her manacles. After six terrifying weeks, Whitney was now free. Escaping the house, she ran away from the campground and made it to a nearby lake house. Unfortunately, Jason caught up with her and re-captured her before she had a chance to alert the people living inside the house. He brought her back to his dungeon and used a used symbiote gue and fuse her addia n shoes with cybertronian symbols and spider symbols and black and white nike socks and her dark button blue jeans with greenish blue stripes with cybertronian symbols and webbed spider symboled belt and greenish blue sweater Demi jean jacket with blue stripes with cybertronian symbols into her whole body and used spider like chains and used them to hold her up by holding her arms up and used the chains on her belt and left her hanging in a mega sized spider webbed net and Jason tied the web so title to her whole round body and gave her enough food and fluids to eat and drink and the shack Whitney and Jason were inside begins to turn in a round alien ship and Whitney begins to fly around while the web net ropes still attach her body held up by one of Jason's mega robots arms and she begins to hang there Jason tells her that she is now sixteen years old while she learns that her Dana is from the wizard Merlin and caption archible witicky and she goes to sleep while her body starts flying around because of the webbed spider web net ropes but Jason tells her she is still alive and they find themselves in space then she begins to see a factor of Jason robots while the ropes bring her half in the air while she watches and looks at her body fused with her clothes as she turns 15 Notes & Trivia * Whitney's surname, Miller, is derived from Victor Miller, screenwriter of the original Friday the 13th. * Actress Amanda Righetti is better known for playing the role of CBI detective Grace Van Pelt on the television series The Mentalist. External Links * * Whitney Miller at Wikipedia * Whitney Miller at the Friday the 13th Wiki References ---- Category:1983 character births Category:Final Girls Category:Deceased Characters Category:Jason Voorhees victims